Why?
by TOSHIO KEI
Summary: Sejak dulu Sakura sudah mempunyai perasaan suka bahkan cintanya itu kepada Sasuke, namun perasaan itu dibalas dengan rasa benci yang sangat besar dari sibungsu Uchiha. Dan disisi lain, Naruto juga sangat mencintai Sakura. Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Disaat Sakura mulai mencintai Naruto, Sasuke kembali dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura.


**Sejak dulu Sakura sudah mempunyai perasaan suka bahkan cintanya itu kepada Sasuke, namun perasaan itu dibalas dengan rasa benci yang sangat besar dari sibungsu Uchiha. Dan disisi lain, Naruto juga sangat mencintai Sakura. Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Disaat Sakura mulai mencintai Naruto, Sasuke kembali dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura. **

**Why?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Why? / TOSHIO KEI**

Pair : SasuSakuNaru

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance, Friendship

**Happy Reading :)**

"Sasuke-kun, coba makan ini, aku sendiri lho yang membuatnya," Sakura memberikan kotak makan berwarna biru _dongker_nya itu ke Sasuke, namun dengan satu tepisan kasar, isi dari kotak makan itu berhamburan.

Sakura memandang nanar dan tersenyum pahit ke makanan yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah itu, dan, kini sudah menjadi sampah. "Tch, sampah," Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari Sakura, Sakura menangis dalam diam.

"Sasuke? Sakura-chan!" mendengar suara Naruto berlari ke arahnya, Sakura segera menghapus air matanya yang menganak deras dari pelupuk matanya,

"Ah ya, Naruto? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum palsunya,

"Sakura-chan habis menangis ya? Pasti karena Teme, iyakan?" Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, ano... tadi mataku kelilipan, makanya sakit dan jadi berair," ujarnya sambil mengusap matanya pelan, namun sepertinya orang yang sedang berada didepannya ini tidak percaya, dan bermaksud untuk mempercayainya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas, "Hm, Sakura-chan? Kenapa makanan itu berserakan disana?" Sakura melihat ke arah makanan yang tumpah tadi,

'_Astaga! Aku lupa membersihkannya,'_

Sakura ingin mencari alasan yang tepat, namun tatapan mengintrogasi Naruto membuatnya kebingungan, "Ta-Tadi makanan ini jatuh, dan belumku bersihkan," katanya berusaha membuat Naruto percaya, gadis _soft pink_ itu tidak ingin menjadi penyebab bertengkarnya kedua rekannya.

"Yah sayang sekali, padahal kelihatannya enak," ucap Naruto menyayangkan makanan tersebut, Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kalau kau mau, akanku buatkan," Naruto bersemangat, "Benar Sakura-chan? Tidak merepotkanmu?" Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak kok, besok kita bertemu ditempat ini lagi ya?," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa pria bermata _onyx_ sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan 'Kalian berdua memang sampah'.

.

.

"Teme, apa yang kau perbuat ke Sakura-chan? Kenapa dia tadi menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabaran, Uchiha bungsu itu mengangkat bahunya sekilas, "Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, dia saja yang terlalu berharap,"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin geram, "Kalau kau memang tidak menyukai dia, jangan membuatnya seperti itu, hargailah perasaannya walaupun sedikit saja, aku yakin makanan tadi kau yang membuangnyakan?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya,

"Kalau iya kenapa? Dia mengadu padamu? Dasar gadis tidak tau malu! Sampah!" Naruto sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, mengapa ada manusia yang terbilang kejam sepertinya ini? Naruto menggeram dan meninju wajah Sasuke dengan sekali pukulan,

"JAGA BICARAMU! SAKURA-CHAN TIDAK SEPERTI ITU! Andaikan perasaanku terbalas, dan dia tidak mencintaimu yang pasti akan membuatnya seperti ini, pasti dia bahagia sekarang," mengakhiri kata-katanya yang semakin lama semakin pelan, Naruto memijat pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Tinjuan Naruto tidak terasa baginya, walaupun mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari ujung bibirnya, Sasuke menyeringai, merasa kata-kata Naruto tadi menyinggungnya, Sasuke bertanya dengan nada berat, "Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah kata-kataku sudah jelas?"

'_Gadis sialan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mencintaiku?! Kau memang biang masalah! Tunggu saja!'_

Suara nafas Sasuke semakin memberat disertai seringai yang mengerikan, Naruto memandang heran kepada rekannya ini, apa ia akan menyakiti Sakura lagi? Apa yang akan diperbuatnya sekarang?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Fic ANOTHER saja belum selesai, sudah buat Fic baru lagi x_x, bagaimana cerita ini? maaf jika banyak typonya/salah-salah kata, ya untuk Fic ini, 500 word saja dulu, jika ada yang meminta lebih dari 500 word, saya/aku usahain akan membuat lebih panjang :), saya/aku tidak bisa berbicara banyak, sepertinya hanyai ini saja :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
